1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known sheet feeding device is configured to feed a sheet in a feeding direction and comprises a main body, a cover, and a plate.
The main body comprises a feeding unit configured to feed a sheet to a conveying path along which a sheet is conveyed. The cover is configured to pivot about a first axis relative to the main body. The cover is movable between a closed position in which the cover closes the feeding path and an open position in which the cover exposes the feeding path. The plate is configured to pivot about a second axis, which is parallel to the first axis, so as to contact and move away from the feeding unit.
In the sheet feeding device, the plate pivots about the second axis depending on the number of sheets on the plate such that a topmost sheet contacts the feeding unit, and the feeding unit feeds the topmost sheet to the conveying path.
In such a known sheet feeding device, in order to prevent breakage of a plate for holding sheets, it is common to restrict excessive deformation of the plate by increasing the thickness of the plate or by assembling a reinforcing member into the plate. In this case, however, the height of the plate may increase, and it may be difficult to reduce the size of the sheet feeding device in the height direction.